Where Chimera come from
The delicate beginnings for a Chimera... Things freshly spawned from dreams, fantasies, creativity, or intense emotional experiences in the mortal world are often ephemeral, visible only to beings endowed with glamour (like Changelings). In this state, things are referred to as ‘Chimerical’ objects or creatures. Changelings can interact with them, though they tend to be fragile and easily disbursed unless they are nurtured or infused with Glamour. Changelings can also spend their glamour to intentionally create simple chimerical objects whole cloth, within the scope of their known Realms to a limited extent. See here for a basic guideline for creating chimerical things from raw Glamour intentionally. Note that unenchanted mortals, lacking any magical senses, will usually not be able to see what the faerie is interacting with. Without Glamour to solidify them, the pervasive Banality of the mortal world often erodes newly formed chimerical objects soon after their creation, or else they tend to fade into the Dreaming (specifically, a close part of the Near Dreaming). Any chimerical creatures created that have any measure of sentience usually realize the hazards of lingering with humans and likewise find their way into the Dreaming. After some time in the Dreaming their magical nature solidifies, along with their physical form. Magical creatures and objects that last to this point are referred to as ‘Chimera’ and ‘Treasures’ respectively (though the term Chimera can be a shorthand for both). Once sufficiently imbued with Glamour and form, Chimera they might be taken back into the ‘real’ world, and may even be visible for all to see, unless disguised or otherwise hidden. Similarly, objects and beings that originate from the Dreaming are generally already suffused with Glamour, and thus usually skip the ‘incubation period’. Should they find themselves transported into the mortal world, they must be hidden or protected from the banality that comes with human interaction. Regardless of how they come into being, chimera created within the confines of reality must relate to that world in some fashion. Inanimate chimera have little choice concerning that interaction. Animate dreams-come-true often take on lives of their own. On rare occasions, they can even interact meaningfully with humans. Crafting Chimera Nockers are master crafters when it comes to making chimerical objects and items, though boggans are also noted for their skill. Both kith take great delight in creating chimerical objects, but they are not the only changelings who can do so. Any changeling who possesses the skills can create chimera from the raw materials of the Dreaming. Creating exactly what she has in mind is sometimes harder than it sounds, though, and many misshapen or partially formed chimera arise from practice sessions. Many inanimate chimera are extremely short-lived or called up only at need. Exceptions to this are chimerical buildings or items that are in frequent use, such as clothing. Such chimera serve the purpose for which they were made and never grow beyond the control of their changeling masters. Others may take on sentience and escape into the Dreaming. Hand Forging Sentient Chimera Unlike their thoughtless, unaware counterparts, sentient chimera are willful beings, which may not want to change from their original forms. A changeling who forges sentient metal into a sword without its consent may find that the blade turns in her hand, or shatters at the worst possible moment. Unwilling voile may tear in embarrassing places when the arrogant Eiluned duke presents himself to the queen. To overcome this, an artisan must either convince (cajole, wheedle or frighten) the material to cooperate, or make it behave through force of will. (The player must spend an additional point of Glamour, and roll the character's Willpower against a difficulty of the chimera's Willpower. If the roll fails, the player may try again, but each additional attempt subtracts one die from the Willpower Dice Pool.) Of course, the artist must still have the prerequisite Skill to change the chimera into its finished form. : Birthing Chimera Chimera derive from the stuff of unformed dreams, and their birth is a very special and magical event. Chimera may attach themselves to a changeling during their Chrysalis or Saining. This process is something over which the changeling has little control; they are born from their subconscious dreams. Such chimera may be inanimate voile or chimerical guides to aid the changeling in their new life (if the player buys the Chimera or Companion Backgrounds) Chimera also come into existence through many other means. Kithain may create chimera subconsciously during stressful, creative, or highly emotional times. They ay also birth chimera when they go into Bedlam. Chimera born from Bedlam are often unpredictable and dangerous, sometimes staying with their creator long after their state of Bedlam subsides. Chimera may also spring from the minds of non-fae Dreamers. Some chimera are truly ancient and may visit Earth from far into the Deep Dreaming. Chimera may even come from places of low Banality, such as a Lost One's freehold or from places of intense mystical activity.